


A Sudden Snap

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: He ain't snapping lances today that's for sure., Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is literally the first thing I've written for this man Dimitri I'm so sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: I'm just going to be blunt here. This was based off a joke I made to a friend about Dimitri and his absurd, lance-snapping strength, and it accidently carrying over during sexy times. I wrote this in a couple hours, and I'm tired, but I did my best. Have fun and rip your bones I guess lmao.





	A Sudden Snap

Even from all the way in Dimitri’s dorm, we could hear the sound of music from the ball in the distance, the party still high, if not at its highest point of the evening… However, neither of us could find it within ourselves to care so much…

Especially as he had me now, pinned to the wall, completely at his mercy…

The dress I’d donned for the evening had long since been torn off, the skin once covered by fabric now covered in both kisses and marks of passion from the man, who greedily claimed my lips once more. He only parted once the both of us gasped for air, looking into my own eyes with his icy blue ones, hooded heavily with lust…

“[Name]... Please, let me enjoy your warmth…” Of course I said yes. I’ve said yes before, and I’d surely say it again, but the way his voice shook with a mixture of relief and delight, lowering a leg enough so he could yank down his trousers enough for his throbbing cock to spring out. His fingers, the very same that had me a writhing, squirming mess only moments before helped to line him with my entrance, and after looking deeply into me one last time for consent, he started to push inside.

Even with preparations, it’d been quite a while since the two of us were able to have a private moment for ourselves, so the slight stretch caused me to wince a bit. Dimitri was so sweet, whispering praise into my ear, further spoiling my salty skin with kisses...Soon enough however, it was clear he desired more, but me? I craved it. 

“Dimitri…” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, helping to keep the man closer to me. “I want you so bad… Don’t hold back this time. Take me however you’d like…” 

“[N-Name]...” I pulled him into a passionate kiss, and soon enough, the tension in his shoulders started to relax, if just a bit, Dimitri practically melting into me. 

It was only a matter of time before I felt one of his hands move to my hip, an almost painful grip that did nothing to diminish the heat within me, and he started to move. Ever the gentleman, he started at a slow, sweet pace, and while it wasn’t exactly what a craved tonight, it still stoked the flames nicely… However, it seemed even his normal patience had worn thin tonight, as soon enough my nails dug into his back, the fabric of his uniform being the only thing protecting him from harm as his hips practically slammed against my own, the force jerking me up against the wall.

What else was I to do but cry out? In bliss, in desperation… If nothing else, in the hopes it would encourage the man himself to be more vocal about his own pleasure… Even if he continued to silence most his cries, the sight of his face flushed and coated in sweat, with his expression nothing but one of pure intoxication… Such a sight was almost enough to finish me on it’s own!

His forehead pressed against mine, one of his hands coming to grasp my own with a gentle, yet firm grip, the other on my thigh growing slightly tighter, as if he didn’t even realize…

“[Name]... Please, never leave my side, no matter what happens in our future. A life without you, I… I despise thinking of such an existence.” Though his words shot an arrow of sorrow through my heart, I smiled for him, my eyes gently closing in hopes he wouldn’t see the worry within them.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Dimitri, but for now… Let’s focus on the present, shall we?” His face grew a deeper hue from getting so sentimental now of all times, so I kissed him softly in the hopes it would calm him.

“I’m close… Are you” This time, the man simply nodded. Even if he hadn’t, his weakening pace told enough.

“Together… Let’s finish together Dimitri…”

“Of course [Name], I’d love nothing more…”

With one final kiss, the two of us fully melted into our bliss…

“Dimitri! There you a-”

The door slammed open, Dimitri’s eyes jolted open out of fear, two loud cracks filling the air.

“A-ahh…”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

\--------------

“My goodness! Just what were you two doing?! I didn’t even know a hand could be crushed this badly!” Dimitri shuffled awkwardly from where he sat in the room, muttering an excuse on how we’d been dancing outside the ballroom for some privacy, when he’d gotten startled and lost control of his strength. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Manuela sighed, finishing up the healing spell on my hand.

“Alright, after bandages, that should do it. Now, you’ll have to be on bed arrest for at least a week or two for you hip, since the spell and medicine still need time to fix it back to normal. If you don’t, you’ll only risk it healing the bone incorrectly, which would at the very least be inconvenient. Since Dimitri’s the one who landed you in this whole mess, I’m going to leave him in charge of making sure you’re taking your medicine and changing the bandage on your hand daily, alright?” I was feeling too many emotions to properly speak, so I simply nodded.

“Good. Now Dimitri…” He immediately stiffened in his seat once Manulea turned to him. “Make sure you’re careful taking them back to their dorm. It’d be bad if her injuries get aggravated or worse. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some prior business to attend to…” 

Soon enough, she practically zoomed out the door. It wouldn’t surprise me if she’d been sharing a dance with a charming knight. We waited a few minutes, for what reason, I’m not sure, before Dimitri carefully moved me into his arms, looking more than unsure about it. A tense silence passed between the two of us as we slowly made the journey to my dorm. Had it not been for the events that transpired not even an hour ago, I would’ve enjoyed being toted around so carefully… Eventually, we arrived, Dimitri carefully opening the door and placing me into bed. Despite the mood, I couldn’t help but smile as he fluffed my pillows, placing one under my hips. He fiddled with his hands for a bit, and I was worried he was about to leave out of pure shame.

“I-I’m so sorry!” He almost smacked his head to the ground with how low he was bowing.

“I had no intentions of harming you in the slightest, but when I lost control of my grip when those two barged in… Oh, even then it’s all my fault! I should’ve been much more aware of our surroundings a-”

“Dimitri… Please look at me.” It took a few seconds, but he did. I motioned for him to scoot forward and bend down to my level, before giving him a kiss on the forehead… And a flick too.

“[N-Name]!”

“It’s alright Dimitri, it wasn’t either of our faults. We weren’t the ones who barged in so rudely now, were we? Besides… I don’t like seeing you beat yourself up like this. It’s not fair to yourself.” He was still upset, and I knew I couldn’t change that. I could at least try and distract him from it.

“... Hey Dimitri?”

“Yes [Name]? Do you need tea? Something to eat?” I looked straight into his eyes, giving him the biggest pout I could muster.

“Can we cuddle?” He finally smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s the least I could do for putting you in such a situation…” 

I carefully scooted over, Dimitri soon climbing into the bed and carefully pulling me close. He felt so snug and surprisingly cold… Yet that fact felt comforting to me.

“I’ll be sure to stay here until you fall asleep, alright?” Without even hesitating, I wrapped whatever limbs I could around him, pulling him closer and trapping him within the bed.

“... [Name]...”

“I love you Dimitri.” I heard a sigh, before his head moved to rest on mine.

“I love you too [Name]...”

\--------------

Luckily my recovery was a fast one, so after a week had passed, I was back in classes, doing my best to deflect all the questions about my absence with a blank face. It was working perfectly!

… Well. Until lunch, that was.

The two of us had been in the Dining Hall, minding our own business, when those two sat near. Claude chuckled mindlessly poking his meal while looking straight into Dimitri’s eyes.

“Well well, if it isn’t “Hipcrusher” Dimitri and Teach! Glad to see you’ve finally made a full recovery.” Dimitri buried his face into his hands, and I could not say I blamed the man in the slightest. This time, Slyvain popped in, eager to get in on the party.

“You know Teach, if you really wanted a good time, you could’ve just hit me up! At the very least, I wouldn’t leave you in the infirmary!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” While I could understand Dimitri being upset at their remarks, now everyone was staring at us while the two laughed. This time, I buried into my hands.

“Dimitri… Can we go eat somewhere else, please?” The man huffed, not even hesitating to grab his tray.

“Y-yes… Of course [Name]...” 

Even from far away, we could still hear their laughter… It wasn’t until we’d made it back to my dorm where we were finally safe. His brow was furrowed in irritation, so I snuggled up to him, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

“Try not to worry so much about those two, alright? After all, they’ll get what’s coming to them eventually. Besides…” 

“I bet those two wish they had hips to crush.”

I felt bad for laughing, but his reaction was priceless…

Of course, I made sure to apologize with many kisses and snuggles.


End file.
